Forest of Whispers
Finish this maze to get the Minstrel gumball. Hidden Gumball To get the Sunflower gumball: *Do not plant the Magic Bean Pod that you receive on Floor 1. This can not be completed if you plant the seed. * Collect 300 Seed of Black Thorn. Can be dropped by plant-type enemies or purchased from Dave's Cottage *Obtain Sunflower Seed and plant it. Obtainable from Boss floors beginning with 30F. *Purchase 10 Sunshine from the Sunflower (requires 30 Seed of Black Thorn each, 300 in total) to obtain Sunflower Gumball Enemies Boss Skills *Death Impact - Launch an attack every 3 rounds to cause 300% damage *Withered Branch - Cause the Withered Branch effect when a mushroom dies (Loses 15% of total HP from an attack by Magic Vines. The effect lasts 3 rounds.) The boss has 4 mushroom minions with the same Health and Attack, but each with their own ability: Mushroom-Green Amanita Verna - Poisons the enemy after being killed (Loses HP each round. The effect will last 3 rounds.) Bind - When active, enhances the Ancient Guardian's Physical Resistance by 70% 'Mushroom-Pink ' Amanita Verna - Poisons the enemy after being killed (Loses HP each round. The effect will last 3 rounds.) Bind - When active, enhances the Ancient Guardian's Magic Resistance by 70% 'Mushroom-Red ' Amanita Verna - Poisons the enemy after being killed (Loses HP each round. The effect will last 3 rounds.) Bind - When active, the Ancient Guardian is able to reflect 50% of damage suffered 'Mushroom-Yellow ' Amanita Verna - Poisons the enemy after being killed (Loses HP each round. The effect will last 3 rounds.) Bind - When active, increases the MP consumption of enemies by 3X Basic strategy is to eliminate Mushrooms in time with Magic Vine attacks, and then attack the boss after the mushrooms are defeated. Special Occurrences Dave's Cottage *Bloody Cuscutae - 100 EP *Explosive Pumpkin (Item) - 100 EP *Seed of Black Thorn x5 - 30 EP *Seed of Black Thorn x10 - 60 EP *Magic Spring (revives dead magic vine) - 150 EP Plant's Cave *Fight a number of enemies to get Seed of Black Thorn or Bloody Cuscutae or Crystal Mushroom Fruit Tree - MP stat up Random Gumball Villager - Magic Vine attributes raised: Atk+3, Power +3, HP+30, MP+30 Magic Vine Upgrades *Bloody Cuscutae - (Active skill 25 MP) (Power 100% +25% per level) damage to an enemy, recover HP if it's killed *Explosive Pumpkin - Attack+3/lvl, HP+10/lvl, 4/8/12/16/20% chance to cause 300% damage when Magic Vine attacks *Crystal Mushroom - Power+3/lvl, MP+10/lvl, 5/10/15/20/25% to avoid counterattack when Magic Vine attacks. *Golden Mandala - Enhance Gumball with 6/12/18/24/30% of Magic Vine's attributes. Corpses Notable Loot Get these items in the maze or by raiding: *Crown of Great Elf King fragments *Titan Knight Boots fragments *Cape of Archbishop fragments *Evil Pumpkin (high chance) *Heart of Ancient Tree *Crystal Egg *Elf's Dust *Tower Flower *Mithril *Arcane Crystal Mushrooms Can be found with Great God of Thieves (God of Thieves' Lantern) Tips If using melee gumball, it may help soul link gumball with poison resistance (against boss mushrooms) such as Witch. The Farplane Ranger (Farplane's Lantern) title can be useful. See corpses section. Quests / DP Category:Maze